bigbluehousefandomcom-20200214-history
Liste over Bjørnen i det Store Blått Huset Episoden (Norsk)
Sæson 1 (1997) # Hjemmet er der Bjørnen er / Home is Where the Bear is # Vanne, Vanne Overalt! / Water, Water Everywhere! # Hvorfor Bjørn Kan Ikke Flue / Why Bears Can Not Fly # Fallende til Høst / Falling for Fall # Bilde av Helse / Image of Health # Bjørn Deling / Bear's Sharing # Mus Partiet / Mouse Party # Form av en Bjørnen / Shape of a Bear # Hvad er i Post, i Dag? / What's in the Mail, Today? # Forskjellig Farge på Forvogn / Different Color of the Wagon # Godt Dans / Good Dance # Høre Musikk / Hear the Music # Alle Koblet / All Connected # En Vinterens Lur / A Winter's Nap # Magi i Kjøkkenet / Magic in the Kitchen # Spis, Drikke Jus og Være Munter / Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry # Mistet Ting / Lost Thing # Arbeide som en Bjørn / Working Like a Bear # Våren Feber / Spring Fever # Bilde Dette / Picture This # Det Stor Lille Besøk / The Big Little Visitor # Beskytt Smuss / The Big Little Visitor # Morgenen Herlighet / Morning Glory # Lydene av Sanser / Sounds of Senses # Sommer Kjøler / Summer Cooler # De Venner / The Friends # Tilbake til Naturen / Back to Nature # Den Ojolympics / The Ojolympics # Sengetid / Bedtime # Læring Med Bjørn / Learning with Bear # Gode Tidene / Good Times # Late Som Bjørn / Pretend as Bear # Husk å Forestille Seg / Remember to Imagine # Opps, Mign Tabbe / Oops, My Mistake # Finne den Savnede Jubileum / Find the Missing Anniversary # En Planten Vokser i Bjørnen Huset / A Plant Grows in Bear's House # Det Huset Androps / The House Call # Trenger Litt Hjelp i Dag / Need a Little Help Today # Ingenting å Frykte / Nothing to Fear # De Klokke / The Bell Sæson 2 (1997-1999) # Babyen Babyen / Baby Baby # Søken Etter den Manglende Oster / The Quest for the Missing Cheese # Se hva som Jeg Laget / See What I Made # Endring av Bjørn / Change of Bear # Meningsløs Detektiver / Senseless Detectives # Godt Hjelp / Good Help # Dansen Feber / Dance Fever # Tetter Liten Turen / Tutter's Tiny Trip # Kjole op Dagen / Dress Up Day # Interaktiv i Spor / Interactive in the Groove # Bygning / Building # Bli Kjent Med / Get to Know # Følelser / Emotions # Insektene / Insects # Du gå, Ojo! / You Go, Ojo! # Den Mysterium / The Mystery # Hvis Først du Ikke Lykkes… / If at First You Don't Succeed... # Det Været av Bjørnen / The Weather of Bear # Yrkene i Løvtrær Dalen / Occupations in Woodland Valley # Den Store Boken Om Oss / The Big Book About Us # Lukte-Rama / Smell-O-Rama # Ikke Redd / Not Afraid # Jeg må Være Meg / I Gotta Be Me # Tilbe Elsker / Adore Love # Tenker Tid / Thinking Time # Vitenskap om Bjørnen / Science of Bear # Annerledes Dagen og Natt / Different Day and Night # Overfor Leger / Faced with Doctors # Vanne Syklus Tid / Water Cycle Time # Dronningen Ojo / Queen Ojo # Store Menn / Great Men # Hva er Min er Dit / What's Mine is Yours # Men de Mangler / But They're Missing # Sport-Tastisk! / Sports-Tastic! # Gode Natts Svøn / Good Night's Sleep # Kalle Det en Dag / Call it a Day # Gjorde Vår Vei / Made Our Way # Hva er Historien? / What's the Story? # Det Mystisk Ordernen av Toileteers / The Mystic Order of Toileteers # Tapt og Funnet / Lost and Found # Halloween Bjørnen / Halloween Bear # Venner på Spillet / Friends at Play # Venterom som Bjørnen / Waiting as Bear # Takksigelse / Thanksgiving # Besteforeldrene / Grandparents # Meg Selv er Stor / Myself is Great # Bjørnen Hemmelig Grotten / Bear's Secret Cave # Løvtrær Huset Fantastiske / Woodland House Wonderful # Gledelig Julen, Skille 1 / Merry Christmas, Part 1 # Gledelig Julen, Skille 2 / Merry Christmas, Part 2 Sæsong 3 (1999-2000) # At vet Aldri / You Never Know # Opp, Ned, Alt Rundt! / Up, Down, All Around! # Velkommen du Løvtrær Dalen, Skille 1 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1 # Velkommen du Løvtrær Dalen, Skille 2 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2 # Les Mine Bog / Read My Book # Spisestue Bestikk / Eating Utensils # Første Dagen av Musen Skolene / First Day of Mouse School # Mistet Rytme / Lost Rhythm # Musen Reunion / Mouse Reunion # Nummer Tilgang / Number Access # Spillet Datoer / Play Dates # Opprett Matte / Create Math # Flaggermus er Mennesker Også / Bats are People Too # Hva Eksperimenter Har Bjørn Lyst til a Prøve? / What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? # Fersk Sommeren / Fresh Summer # Markedsføring Bjørnen / Marketing Bear # Vårt Nærområde Festivalen / Our Neighborhood Festival # Feen Fortelling Ballen / The Fairy Tale Ball # Ordene, Ordene, Ordene / Words, Words, Words # Klubben Forelesninger / Club Lectures # Du Verftet Salgs / The Yard Sale # Kan Du Hjelpe? / Can You Help? # Den Store Ballspillet Bonanza / The Big Ballgame Bonanza # Stormfullt Vær / Stormy Weather # Dansen Flytter / Dance Moves # Skriving er Kult / Writing is Cool # Næring! / Nurture! # Tetter Overraskelsen to Klokken / Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock # Ensomme Huset / Lonely Home # Gå til Sove / Go to Sleep Spesiell (2000) * Bjørnen i det Stort Blått Huset Liv!: Den Jublieum / Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: The Anniversary Sæson 4 (2001-2002) # Poeng av Utsikt / Point of View # Flere Venner på Spillet / More Friends at Play # Lærere / Teachers # Den Generall Butikk / The General Store # Bjørn Stort Kostyme Partiet / Bear's Big Costume Party # En Virkelig Kwanzaa Jublieringsdag / A Really Kwanzaa Holiday # Vis og Fortell / Show and Tell # Takknemlig for Løvtrær Dalen / Thankful for Woodland Valley # Myndighet av Romaner / Good Novel # Når Harry Møtte Hallie / When Harry Met Hallie # Fremdeles Nei Mus / Still No Mouse # Den Flotte Bandini / The Great Bandini # Bjørnen Tar at du Till Skolene / Bear Takes You to School # Hva Gjør Bjørn Lyst til å Bygge? / What Does Bear Want to Build? # Spillet Butikk / Playing Store # Elsker Dagen / Love Day # Det Quizen Legendariske / The Quiz Legendary # En Veldig Hanukkah Jublieringsdag / A Very Hanukkah Holiday # Gjøre Endringer / Making Changes # Innhold av den Vinteren / Content of the Winter # Finne et Sted / Find a Place # Bjørnen Stort Mysterium / Bear's Big Mystery # Frivillige i Løvtrær Dalen / Volunteers of Woodland Valley # Hva Gjør Ojo Gjøre Med Skaperverk? / What Does Ojo Do With Her Creations? # Tetter Favoritt Barnehagen Rhyme / Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Dyrene i Vårt Huset! / Animals in Our House! # Babyen er Her! / The Baby's Here! # Gammel Bjørnen Spillet / Old Bear Game # Omkledning Fleste Ting / Dressing Up Most Things # Jeg Gjorde Det! / I Did That! # Stort Blått Huset av Modige / Big Blue Home of the Brave # Kjøpe Penger i Bjørnen Huset / Buying Money in Bear's House # Det Løvtrær Dalen Spillet / The Woodland Valley Team # Ojo Blir Briller / Ojo Gets Glasses # Farge Overalt / Colors Everywhere # Den Matbit Kart / The Snack Chart # Det Fantastiske Skippy / The Fantastic Skippy # Se Nøye Efter… / Look Carefully… # Rent Eller Ikke Rent / Clean or Not Clean # Bjørnen Stort Pyjama Partiet / Bear's Big Pajama Party Sæson 5 (2002-2003) # Betale for Rocko / Pay for Rocko # Eksisterende Middag / Existing Dinner # Sko til Tetter / Shoes for Tutter # Favoritt Fabler / Favorite Fables # Bjørnen Stort Jublieringsdag / Bear's Big Holiday # Noe å Gjøre, Tetter / Something to Do, Tutter # Men du Fikk til å la Det Gå / But You Got to Let it Go # Kroppsspråket / Body Language # Men når du er på Huset / But When You're at Home # Forme Søkere / Shape Searchers # Ojo den Feige / Ojo the Coward # Den Gatefeier Jakten / The Scavenger Hunt # Innretningene! / Contraptions! # Stort Ballen av Brannmenn / Great Ball of Firefighters # Samme Måte som Forskjeller / Same Way as Differences # Ojo Savner sin Venner / Ojo Misses His Friend # Overlevelse av Skippy / Survival of Skippy # Hva er Nytt, Skippy? / What's New, Skippy? # Gi Hver Venner i Dag / Give Each Friend Today # La Oss Plante! / Let's Plant! # Utgifter Tid / Spending Time # Men når Sannheten er Starte / But When the Truth is Starting # Veien Turen Planlegger / Road Trip Organizer # Sammenligne Sals Forskjeller / Compare Sale Differences # Feil og Ildfluer / Bugs and Fireflies # Forestill Nasjonen / Imagine Nation # Historie av Bjørnen / History of Bear # Men når du er Talent / But When You're Talent # Verdsettelse Dagen / Appreciation Day # En Merkelig Fugle / A Strange Bird # Nye Planen av Skippy / New Plan for Skippy # Forferdelse til Rocko / Dismay to Rocko # Den Tre Sammenligninger / The Three Comparisons # Det Båten Flyte / The Boat Float # Men når Tetter Samler Noen Moss / But When Tutter Gathers Some Moss # Den Oppnåelse / The Achievement # Hvorfor Kan Ikke Vaære Venner? / Why Can't Be Friends? # Tetter Slumre Partiet / Tutter's Snooze Party # Siste Dagen av Musen Skolene / Last Day of Mouse School # Dette er Ditt Liv, Bjørnen / This is Your Life, Bear Category:International BITBBH Shows